


Poems

by Cheshires_Ace



Category: Original Work, poems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshires_Ace/pseuds/Cheshires_Ace
Summary: These are just some poems I have written over the past few years, when I haven’t had writer’s block.I hope you enjoy them.





	1. Blood

Blood

 

It runs through your veins

It stands out above 

It represents pain 

And sometimes love 

Its the color of roses 

And it stands out in the snow 

It can show you that someone cares

or the drawn hunter's bow 

It could be the beginning 

Or it could be the end 

It could be your time thinning 

Or your coming to the bend

It's not about who

But it's about you


	2. What is love?

What is love

Who should I ask

Is it a task

Is it a dove

Who would know 

what love is

What is this

Could you love your foe

Is it black as night

Is it bright as day

Would there ever be a way

Should you put up a fight


	3. Prisoner

Prisoner

she hides from the world 

where no one can see

the damaged they caused her 

or what they did to me

no one knows how it started

or what was the reason

they dont know when it will end

or who commited treason

no one knows why they did it

or if they were forced

no one knows why they were in the pit

or if they showed remorse

no one knows why it started

but we know how it will end


	4. War

War

it will end in a war

in the bloodsheed of many

we have come very far

with no more then a  penny

they never expected it

because of how we were beaten

they weren't ready for the hit

nothing can faze the already striken

we struck in the dead of the night

with the feriousity of a wounded animal

with only the moon as our light

our bloodlust is flammible

the flame in our eyes will not decease

til we satisfy our inner beast


	5. After Effects

They think back on what they've done  
The blood they've shed  
The songs they've sung  
The panic they've begun

The songs been sung   
The bloods been shed  
A new tale begun  
With peace in their heads

The war has passed   
The fallen have risen  
New roles casted  
The remains forbidden  
The dead won't be forgotten  
While their bodies are rotten

__________________________________________________________________________


	6. Nightmare

in their dreams

they replay what happened

their tears come in streams

for who they've captained

they think about

the ones they've lost

some may pout

because of the heavy cost

they remeber the ones buried

in the night

the ones burnt

was a scary sight

they remember when

and think of what could have been


	7. Friends

while your throats getting slashed 

while your getting stabbed in the back

no one helps when they pass

while its pitch black

you can see who your friends are

and their true intention 

you can see whose a stuck in tar

and who will make an intervention

you can see who will stay

in your darkest hour

they keep the inner beast at bay

they stop its rise to power

know your true friends

before your time ends

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Life

Live like its your last

Love like your unbroken

Like you have no past

Don't be unspoken

You are your own

Nobody can control you

Your not some dog looking for a bone

Don't look so blue

The damages been done

You may have lost the battle

But the war is won

Don't be like cattle

Don't be led

Stand up and lead

____________________________________________________________________________________________


	9. Alone

After so many times

Of being forgotten

The light leaves your eyes

Because of the rotten

At first you think

That it's not on purpose 

After awhile you start to sink

But you don't show it on the surface

But deep down 

You start to die

They never see you frown

They believe your lie

You lengthen your stride 

As you slowly fade inside

__________________________________________________________________________


	10. Lost

Your eyes

lose their shine

Everybody buys

your I'm fine

Nobody asks

How you are

to them it's a task

They don't know it leaves a scar

No more sparkle

No more shine

No more sunshine for awhile

____________________________________________________________________________________________


	11. I Quit

You try to help

They throw a fit

Your just a whelp

For them to hit

They turn away

You feel the pain

They said their here to stay

Your hope is in vain

They lied 

Ripped your heart out

Your insides tied

Confirmed your doubt

They said they'd be there

But they left you bare


	12. Dragon

silver scales

Shining bright

making trails

in pale moonlight

fire breather

deadly fumes

treasure seeker

darkness looms

wings spread

dawn approaches

enemies bled

for sapphire broaches

pay the beast 

or become it's feast


	13. Treasure

to most it's gold

and silver too

always bold

but never you

always shining

usually new

They are pining 

it's all they knew

They are drawn

to something else

when the wonders gone

They follow the bells

prove them wrong 

because you are strong


	14. Drowns

she drowns

with a broken heart

do not frown

it makes you tart

she was in love

then it all went hazy

They speak of

when she went crazy

by the river

where she died

you get a quiver

in your stride

she breathed her last

in the cold river's grasp

(inspired by Ophelia from Hamlet)


	15. Goodbye & Goodnight

prowling in the night

paws make no sound

locked in his sight

you have been found

you looked

in his eyes

has you hooked

with his lies

all cheer

has died

for fear

dwells inside

he's got you in his sight

time to say goodnight


	16. Pain

it won't stay

in the end

it fades away

around the bend

no more sorrow

no more misery

a new tomorrow

a victory

broken

twisted

un-spoken

conflicted

break the chains 

no more pain


	17. Fly Free

are you free

in the end

can you see

around the bend

feel the grass

see the sky

like the birds

don't have to stay

no more words

no more rules 

no  more fools


	18. Who Knew

who knew

what you have done

what are you to do

to end what you've begun

it was taken

they want it back

enemies awaken

bones will crack

blood will be spilled

lives will be lost

many will be killed

was it worth the cost

unless it's returned

everything will be burned


	19. It’s Begun

in the night

They will come

taking flight

wings beat lime drums

people hide

people run

many have died

it has begun

you will be found

can't hide below

don't make a sound

their eyes will glow

they cause a fright

when their insight


	20. Fall

bone will crack

jaws will snap

bruise turn black

stuck in a trap

blood will spill

a violent red

aimed to kill

filled with dread

some are maimed

some are taken

some are blamed

others forsaken

some will fall

while others stand tall


	21. Stand Tall

stand tall

with brothers

don't crawl

for others

come clean

with sisters

don't lean

on tricksters

be brave

for little ones

not grave

for thieving sons

stop being unspoken

you aren't broken


	22. Ready

you run

you hide

watch the sun

for when to go inside

don't be out 

when it's dark

dangerous route

to place your mark

fight for you

fight for others

gather your crew

and your brothers

your very pale 

get ready to sail


	23. Set Sail

get ready to sail

enjoy the view

grab some ale

gather the crew

climb the rigging

up to the mast

no more digging

open sea at last

calming waves

blue skies

freedom saves

the free Bird flies

get ready to go

leave with a show


	24. Faithful Friend

Faithful friend

 

We are free

We work as one

Endless glee

Under the sun

 

The wind in your face

Feels like flying

The suns warm embrace

Danger of dying

 

Four hoofs pounding

A faithful friend

Two hearts beating

Til the end

 

It was a start

We are wild at heart


	25. Brothers

locked in battle

 

til the end

 

bodies rattle

 

beyond mend

both to stubborn

 

to forgive

 

fighting brother

 

no mercy to give

trading blows

 

and harsh words

 

through sun and snow

 

and scaring birds

find love in their hearts

 

before it gets too dark


	26. Firefly

endless black

 

bright lights 

 

shine in the dark

 

with all their might

no air

 

chilling touch

 

hard to bare

 

is it too much

your crew

 

becomes your family

 

relationships grew

 

along with insanity

find your identity

 

in Serenity


	27. Lost Boys

fun never ending

 

together til the end

 

rules bending

 

with their friends

hear the motorcycles roar

 

the boys laughing and howling

 

lock the door

 

when they're prowling

run and hide

 

don't look in their eyes

 

many tried

 

to hide til sunrise

if their interested

 

your time is limited

(inspired by The Lost Boys)


	28. Run & Fly

hearts beating

 

in the moonlight

 

footsteps fleeting

 

in the dead of night

full moon 

 

in the sky

 

their coming soon

 

time to fly

wings spread

 

thunder cracks

 

hearts filled with dread

 

They cover their tracks

in their fright

 

They take flight


	29. Don’t be Normal

 

Don’t be Normal

By

Vanessa Fogley

 

Who cares if you’re not normal

Who cares if you’re insane

Who cares if you’re not formal

And questions if you have a brain

 

Who cares if your not boring

Or if you are unique

So what if you are daring

It’s better than being meek

 

Don’t ever be like others

Always be yourself

Find love in your brothers

Leave your mask upon the shelf

 

You don’t need to run

Because you are someone’s loved one


	30. Battle

Hidden beat  
In everything  
Feels so sweet  
Like melting

Don’t look too hard  
Just stop and listen  
Drop your guard  
While the stars glisten

 

Peaceful moment  
Nothing but silence  
No words spoken  
Temporary alliance

 

Enjoy the night  
Before the fight


	31. The Hunter

Yellow eyes  
Footsteps quicken  
Say you’re goodbye  
Your end is written

 

Your running  
In the dark  
He’s hunting  
About to make his mark

 

Distance shrinking  
Out of breath  
Time is fleeting  
In the shadow’s depth

 

Bloody paw prints  
Are the only evidence


	32. Take Me Away

Take me away  
In your embrace   
Let's go to the bay  
And leave no trace

Let's leave footprints  
In the sand   
Like blueprints  
Of the land

Let's smell the ocean breeze   
And look out to the sea  
The Dolphins like to tease  
And swim around in glee

I'm leaving here today  
And might come back another way


	33. Lion

golden mane

tinged with blood

poacher's bane

covered in mud

 

their silent

in walking

and violent

in stalking

 

sharp claws

amber eyes

strong, deadly jaws

large size

 

 

you can't hide

from the lion's pride


	34. Wonderland

smiling   
Cheshire  
cackling  
hare

 

mad  
as a hatter  
watch the blood   
splatter

 

silver petals  
dripping red  
no more metals for the dead

 

the queen of red  
says off with your head


	35. Money

All you care about   
Is your money  
There is no doubt  
It isn't funny

It hurts me inside  
For you to show little care  
I have no pride  
And sometimes no air

It never bothers you   
The pain that you cause me  
You ask what's the matter boo  
And I tell you to leave it be

All the pain turns my life grey  
And it makes me want to run away


	36. Broken Wings

Broken Wings  
Can not fly  
Your soul sings  
For the blue sky

Wings clipped   
Heart crushed   
Freedom stripped  
Voice hushed

No happiness  
No love  
Only sadness  
For the dove

The future does not seem bright   
But at the end of the tunnel there is light


	37. Respect

What is earned  
Not freely given  
Bridges burned  
Can't be forgiven

Why can't you see  
That It goes both ways  
Just let me be  
And walk away

I've said my piece  
So let the anger cease


	38. Angry

They say your hateful  
They say you scheme  
They say your ungrateful   
And just plain mean

You feel Disrespected  
You feel Ignored  
You feel rejected  
No faith restored

They do not teach  
You try to learn  
All they do is preach   
It’s not their concern

You are just confused   
What is there to lose


End file.
